You Belong With Me
by theswandive
Summary: A Smutteriffic Happy Birthday O/S for the lovely, SadTomatoFF!


**You Belong With Me**

_Written for SadTomatoFF on her 30th birthday (ahem...extremely belated)._

_S. Meyer owns Twilight, Leah, Alice & Jasper. I own the rest._

* * *

Leah's eyes, and her panic, grew larger with each word that passed through her best friend's lips. She'd thought something was up - the way Alice had been wringing her hands all morning, offering her every cold beverage known to womankind, all while they sat together at Alice's kitchen table.

Now that she knew what had Alice's panties all in a twist, Leah wondered if her reaction was the right one. Did she play the role of the overjoyed BFF when Alice told her that Jasper had proposed? Did she clutch her chest dramatically and wipe away a nonexistent tear?

Leah couldn't recall. The only thing that was on her mind at the moment, was that she'd lost.

Lost her chance.

_Did she ever really have a chance?_

Lost the battle.

_He played dirty. She should have too._

Lost her love.

_It'll never be the same now._

"Hey, where'd you go?" Alice asks, curious. The warmth of her hand over Leah's brings her back to the conversation.

"What? Oh, sorry." She shakes her head, un-jumbling her brain. The corner of Leah's mouth lifts in a small smile, telling her friend that nothing is wrong.

"You were a million miles away..."

"No, no," Leah convinces. "I was thinking about you. About how exciting and amazing this is for you."

Lies. There will be many.

"Really?" She looks taken aback. Leah now realizes how worried she'd been. The lines on Alice's face have all but vanished, replaced instead with shock.

What a weird reaction, Leah thinks..

"Yeah, of course." Leah slouches in her seat and picks at the already chipped black polish on her nails. Without looking up into blue eyes she says, "I love you, so I'm happy if you're happy."

In seconds, a shimmery blur of silver and jet black lands in Leah's lap. Alice hugs her best friend tightly.

Leah hugs her back. It's instinctive for Leah to put her hand on the small of a woman's back, her upper thigh, her stomach. Those places could be considered erogenous, but also safe, easy enough to discern as friendly. However, with Alice she doesn't dare.

Not since the night she touched her everywhere. Leah conveniently forgets that _he_ was there as well. A poor decision made under the influence of too much wine, weed, and naked Alice.

The next awkward morning the three of them chalked it up to nothing more than drunken sex with friends, but Leah knew she and Alice had shared something that night. A fucking amazing orgasm and a bond. A bond she'd never shared with any other women she had ever slept with. Leah had worried it would change something in their friendship, which is why she managed to keep Jasper's dick away from her vagina and other orifices at all costs.

Leah was a lady's lady. Strictly.

The more she thought about it, the more it pissed her off that Jasper Whitlock would now be legally bound to give Alice all of her orgasms. Forever and ever. And what really got her riled up was that she knew she was so much better at it than he was.

That amazing night was over a year ago. At no point afterward had Alice given her the slightest inkling that she felt the same, so Leah let it go. She wasn't willing to risk her friendship on a feeling.

The two of them went back to being just friends and Jasper went back to being just a dick.

Now, when in Alice's presence, Leah plays it cool. Her arms hang at her sides, while the little beauty wiggles in her lap.

Leah thinks about bugs and hairy balls to stop herself from getting turned on. It's ridiculous.

"I know I probably don't say it enough, but you're so much more than my best friend, Lee. You're like my lady soul mate or something," Alice says, laughing at herself.

Leah, looks up, raising one eyebrow. "Lady soul mate?"

Alice slaps her shoulder playfully."Shut up. You know what I mean." She moves to get up but in an act of either bravery or desperation, Leah lightly grabs her arm.

"No, really. Stay." Leah pleads with her eyes - so dark and still mysterious to Alice. "I wanna hear more about this soul mate business. What exactly does that mean?" Leah's heart beats a notch too fast for such casual conversation. She has no idea why she's pushing the subject or why she's holding Alice hostage.

Alice doesn't protest though. A good sign.

Shyly, she shrugs one shoulder. "I dunno." She plays with the frayed end of Leah's t-shirt. "I feel like there's more to us than just a couple of gal pals. You get me. I get you...I think." She laughs a little. Her cheeks are a little red, her chest rises and falls deeply.

In this moment, Leah sees what could be a second chance. A chance to find out what goes on behind those blue eyes. Did she feel it too? Does she think about it every day?

With the girl still on her lap, fingers twitching to touch skin, Leah cliff dives into uncharted waters.

"Do you ever think about that night?"

Alice tilts her head slightly, eyes a little wider. It's obvious that this question was completely unexpected.

She blinks. A lot.

"I...yeah...I mean..." Alice stops trying to form a sentence and just sighs heavily. Without breaking eye contact, she says, "Yeah, Lee. I do."

Leah's heart explodes. The tingling in her finger tips and the fuzzy feeling in her head are overwhelming. Is this what it feels like to love someone?

"What does that have to do with anything, though?" Alice's follow up bursts Leah's big red balloon of love. She doesn't think Alice is annoyed by the question, but she's definitely uncomfortable.

Leah has reached a crossroads. She can push the subject further along - inquiring about Alice's feelings and most likely opening a huge can of worms. Or she can shrug it off, say she was "just wondering". Everything will remain the same. Alice will marry Jasper. Leah will be the maid of honor. They'll ride off into the sunset and Leah will die a horrible, miserable, lonely death of heartbreak.

Leah decides that's bullshit.

She thinks maybe this getting married stuff was a blessing in disguise. She could fess up. Not only about the secret love she holds inside, but she can out Jasper, too. That son of a bitch.

She remembers the conversation they had so clearly.

"_Alice loves me. You go ahead and tell her that I'm a cheater. Who do you think she'll believe? Hmm? The clingy lesbian constantly pining over her or the loving, attentive boyfriend? She'll just shoot the messenger, honey. And you know it." He accentuates his point by tipping his hat and smiling that half-sided sly smile of his. Leah hated him in that moment._

He emphasized the word "boyfriend" to hurt her. And it worked. Jasper knew Leah wasn't sure if Alice would ever be in a relationship with a woman. Sex was one thing, being girlfriends was another.

Add that to the fact that Alice _really_ wanted to be married, Leah felt more unsure of the possibility of ever being with the woman she loved than ever before. In the hallway of Alice's apartment on a random Saturday night, just like any other weekend when they hung out, Jasper solidified his place in Alice's life. As number one. The winner.

Well, fuck him, Leah thought.

"Hellooo?" Alice asks playfully. Lightly knocking on Leah's forehead.

She laughs and grabs Alice's hand, holding it in her own. "I was thinking, woman," she replies sticking her tongue out. Even this silly gesture creates a spark in her belly. "I guess it has to do with a lot of things. I've never..." Leah clears her throat. "I've never experienced something like that before."

Alice shyly looks down at her lap, playing with their intertwined fingers. "Me neither, Lee. That was the first and only time I'd ever, ya know...experimented." Alice is definitely uncomfortable talking about the subject, making Leah feel a little more insecure about bringing it up.

"That's not what I mean."

"Oh. What _do_ you mean, then?"

"I've never experienced the feelings...the feeling of being with you like that...it was... incredible. I think about it all the time. I'd never felt so good. It felt like we were making love." She finishes the word in a whisper.

"Leah." The sound of her name on Alice's lips makes her stomach flutter.

This is it. The moment when their friendship will cease to exist.

"Yeah?" Leah prepares for the worst.

"Same here." Alice's voice is quiet, but sure.

"What?"

"It's the same for me. I've thought about that night a thousand times. I dream about it. I tried to ignore it but...it wouldn't go away. No matter what I did."

Leah is truly flabbergasted by this information.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She searches Alice's eyes for reasons.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alice fires back immediately.

"Because I didn't want my feelings to be one-sided. I couldn't face hearing that. And I knew it could have ruined our friendship."

"Same here," she says, a sly smile on her face.

Leah shakes her head in disbelief. She wants to pinch herself. She _must_ be dreaming.

"So what now?"

Alice ponders the question for a moment. She could say one of many different things and get the reaction that she's been so desperately yearning for: more nights like the one they had together. Or she could be truthful because this is not something that she wants to risk ruining by thinking with her body.

"I don't know about you, but I've spent a year denying that this thing," she says gesturing between the two of them, "didn't really exist. I'd almost had myself convinced it was all in my head."

"I _knew _it wasn't in my head," Leah replies. "But I was so freaked out that it was only _me_, ya know, being the big bad lesbian and all, that felt that way."

Alice points to herself. "For the record, this big bad bisexual can't masturbate to anything but the image of your face between my thighs."

It's Alice's "how do you like them apples" face that pushes Leah over the edge.

In a blur of movement, Leah turns Alice so that she's straddling her thighs. Using her the back of her knees, she pulls Alice closer.

Alice yelps in surprise, then braces herself by holding on to Leah's shoulders. She loves the feel of this strong woman under her fingertips.

Leah is all breathy and starting to sweat a little. She has to ask.

"Can I please kiss you?"

Alice's reply comes in the form of slowly leaning in, eyes fluttering closed, the tip of her nose touching Leah's, and a courageous answer. "No, because I'm going to kiss _you_."

Leah's pussy aches at the words. She mutters something about a 'fuck yeah' but it's silenced by Alice's lips on her own.

Neither woman can help the sounds that erupt from their throats. They're starving for each other. Without any trepidation hands find asses and upper thighs. The seam of Leah's jeans in just the right place becomes the most amazing feeling in the world. Shiny black hair runs through delicate fingers. Rocking movements become involuntary. They bring each other to the brink with only tongues and lips and moans.

It's Leah who slows down. She'd never assume herself to be the "responsible" one in this sort of situation. However, it's not so difficult to ground yourself in reality when the image of Jasper's face begins to float behind your eyes.

"Alice, wait." She catches her breath. She leans her forehead against Alice's. They heave in unison. "What about Jasper?"

Quickly, she answers. "What about him?"

Leah laughs. So easily this woman forgets about her _fiance_. That must have been some good tongue.

"Have you already forgotten? You're marrying him."

Alice places a small kiss at the corner of Leah's mouth. "I know. He asked me to." Leah's hands gravitate to the strip of skin that's bared between the hem of Alice's black skirt and the beginning of some deliciously lacy black thigh-highs.

Leah snaps herself out of the sexy skin trance. Now is not the time for nonchalance, Leah thinks. She wants straight answers. She wants to know where she stands.

"But..."

Alice cuts her off, placing a finger against her lips. "Don't try to figure it out, Leah. It doesn't make any sense anyway. I love you both."

Firing right back, Leah says, "I understand that you love us both. But I want you for myself, Ali. Alone. It seems to me that I've missed that opportunity." She raises Alice's left hand, putting the shiny evidence in front of her face."

"You haven't missed anything, Leah. I said yes to him because he makes me happy, and because I had no legitimate reason to say no."

"And now? Do you?" They've ventured into serious business conversation now. Not nearly as enjoyable as making out but absolutely necessary.

Holding Leah's hands, Alice says, "I do."

Leah believes her but there's still this little problem.

"He makes you happy? Really?"

"Most of the time." This answer makes Leah nauseous.

"That's not good enough, Alice." Leah thinks about how she's going to break the news to her without fulfilling Jasper's prophecy.

"You're right. It's not, and I feel like shit about it sometimes. But other times he's so great and loving..."

Leah goes for it. "He fucks around on you, Alice." It makes her so, so angry just saying the words.

Alice sighs heavily. Defeated. "I know. I caught him. He doesn't know it, but I did."

"And how is this acceptable to you?" Leah asks, her eyes angry and protective.

"It's not acceptable at all," she says, hoping that Leah understands her predicament. "I kept thinking how hypocritical it would be of me to flip out on him for cheating, when I'm constantly thinking of you." Leah thinks she must be imagining this conversation. "I'm being high-maintenance already, aren't I?" Alice asks, worried.

"Yeah, but that's the life of a lesbian. Dealing with super hot yet high-maintenance chicks. It's what I do," Leah says with a shrug.

Alice throws her head back laughing.

The room becomes quiet. Leah's legs begin to go numb. She figures it's just a matter of minutes before they come to a resolution that will leave her out in the cold. There's no way that Alice will choose her. This engagement is too permanent, too complicated. She's still with him even though she knows he's fucking someone else. She's obviously dedicated.

"What are you going to do, Alice?"

"You assume I haven't decided."

Alice is right. Leah assumed exactly that.

"Well, let's hear it then." Leah's confidence is a facade. Fake as fake can be.

"It's you, Lee. It's always been you." Alice cringes at her own cheesy response but with her whole heart she knows it's the truth. Jasper is who she was _supposed_ to be with, Leah is who she _wants _to be with.

Alright then, Leah thinks, maybe she's not so dedicated. This is good.

"You're not afraid of hurting him?"

"He'll be upset, yes, but he'll be okay. Don't worry too much about it." She lovingly strokes the side of Leah's face. Funny how it's Alice doing the consoling, Leah thinks. "Jasper liked having me on his arm and he gave me whatever I wanted to keep me there. Other than that, he's got other...interests to keep him busy. I was just going along for the ride. I know deep down that it wasn't what I truly wanted. However, being with you...it's something I'm positively sure of, baby."

Even though she would never admit it, Leah could totally break down and cry right now. She doesn't like to show her emotions, even to Alice. She's tough on the inside and she wants to show the same on the outside.

So instead of thanking god for giving her this opportunity, and snot-sobbing all over the place, she says, "Good, because you belong with me."

***YBwM***

"So you love me? Like love, _love_ me?" Leah teases.

"Yeah. I _love_, love you," Alice returns mockingly. "I thought you already knew that, though."

"I didn't know about the double love. I swear. If I had, I wouldn't have restrained myself all this time."

After some more serious business talk and a plan to take things very slowly in the "let's not flaunt ourselves in front of my soon-to-be ex-fiance" strategy, Leah and Alice moved over to the couch. To...talk. These new feelings and revelations are complicated. They need more time to sort through them and they need to be comfortable in doing so.

Right.

"What exactly do you mean when you say, 'restrain'?" The blue-eyed girl is very curious now.

Leah smiles, slightly embarrassed to reveal her secrets. "Restrain, as in, keep my hands to myself. As in, try not to imagine you naked on top of me all the time."

Alice bites her lip at the visual. God, that sounded so good to her right now.

In her best sexy temptress voice, Alice changes some of Leah's fantasies to a reality. She taps her temple with one finger. "Hmm... I'm having a little trouble imagining what that would look like. Why don't you show me."

"Having trouble, huh?" Leah gets wetter by the minute. She'll show her what it would look like. Definitely not a problem. "Come here," Leah commands as she slinks down onto her back on the couch.

Alice crawls over top of this beautiful woman. Those sexy fucking suspenders attached to black jeans and faded black t-shirt, tight against the deep brown tone of Leah's skin incites lust beyond her wildest imagination. Not to mention the sleeve of colorful tattoos depicting wild flowers, blackbirds and a nautical compass that reach down to her wrist.

She has to have her mouth on that skin. And soon.

Once again, Alice finds herself straddling her best friend. She'll have to start thinking of her in a more meaningful way. Best doesn't really cut it anymore.

"I'm here," she says coyly.

Still a little shocked by their mutual feelings, Leah wonders why she waited so long to have this conversation.

Right, because Jasper told her it would end badly. She thinks maybe he knew deep down inside that most likely the opposite would happen. That fucker.

"Arms up," Leah requests. Alice doesn't hesitate. She lifts her arms in the air allowing the sparkly shirt thing that Leah doesn't quite understand the idea of, right off her.

Much, much better, Leah thinks.

Pale skin. Black strapless bra. What else does she need in this life? Well, maybe a few more things.

Alice is looking down at her with mischief twinkling in her eyes. "Do you need me to unhook it for you?" she asks playfully.

"Uh, no. I'm a professional," Leah says pretending to be offended. She reaches behind Alice and with what seems like a flick of the wrist, the unnecessary materials falls into Leah's lap.

And now she doesn't have to resort to blurry, drunken memories of what Alice looks like sitting in front of her half naked; her beautiful round breasts, smooth, creamy skin exposed. It's here and its real.

The sexual energy coursing between them could illuminate a small city. They say nothing with their words, but their eyes speak volumes. They love each other. They want to consume each other.

Leah holds Alice close and kisses the warm skin of her neck. She stretches to allow her more room to suck and lick and bite. Alice rocks her hips, trying desperately to find something to create friction. She really, really needs friction.

As Alice continues her quest to put pressure on her clit, Leah's warm hands trail along the tops of Alice's thighs. The silky black stockings create a barrier that Leah will have to soon remove. Her fingers slip under a skirt, around Alice's hips, and then finally down to luscious skin covered in panties mostly made of string. She grabs a handful of ass with both hands and pushes Alice down harder on top of her.

Alice drops her head and moans, placing her hands on either side of Leah's head for support.

If Leah had another pair of hands they'd be groping those tits, too. God damn, there was too much exposed skin for her to handle at once. Especially as they were dangling so temptingly in Leah's face.

"You like that, baby? Do you like it when I rub my pussy on you?" Alice asks, her voice low and breathy.

Leah bucks her hips in unison. Breathless she says, "Fuck yeah, I do. I don't know... how much longer I can handle... not fucking you."

"Uhhh, yes. Fuck me hard and fast. I don't care. I just want you inside me."

Leah was so fucking ready to honor that request. With all of her strength she lifts Alice up and off of her. Picking up her tiny form, Leah walks Alice towards her bedroom but never makes it any further than the hallway when an even better idea pops in her head. She slowly slides Alice down her body, kissing her neck and jaw.

"What are you doing?" Alice asks in a whisper.

"I'm gonna fuck you up against the wall, baby."

"Fuuuck."

"Turn around," Leah says as she pulls her own shirt off, leaving the suspenders hanging at her side. Reveling in the feeling of her breasts pressed against Alice's bare back, she pushes her against the wall but does not restrain her. She wants Alice's hands on her no matter what. "Spread your legs now."

Alice is a willing prisoner. She separates her stocking-clad legs as far as they'll go comfortably. Her shiny black heels aiding in keeping her ass in the right spot for her taller counterpart.

Leah pins her body against Alice's. She whispers in her ear. "How badly do you wanna come on my fingers, baby?"

"So fucking badly," Alice responds with a whimper. "Please."

"God, I love you so much, Alice. After I'm through with you here, I'll wash you and feed you and then I'm going to make love to you. Okay, baby?"

Alice is so overwhelmed with love and lust and Leah's words that she feels the tears well up in her eyes. "Yes, Leah. Yes."

"Good. And why am I going to do all of those things, Alice? Tell me."

"Because I belong with you."

"That's right. Good girl,"Leah says quietly into Alice's ear. She licks and sucks at her earlobe while slowly rolling down Alice's ridiculous excuse for underwear. She leaves them stranded at her knees slowly runs her fingers up and down Alice's inner thigh.

They both tremble.

Alice grabs the end of Leah's suspenders and uses them as handles. To hold on. To pull her closer.

Leah spreads her whole hand over Alice's bare pussy and they both moan at the touch. Alice's skin is hot and wet. Leah's hand is cool and strong.

"You ready for me?" Leah asks.

"God, yes," Alice responds quickly, pushing herself harder against Leah's hand.

Leah slides one long finger inside Alice's pussy. "Ohhh, baby. Oh, yeah, that's it." Leah is entranced by the warmth that surrounds her. Without wasting any time she inserts another and another.

Alice is moaning and panting. Pushing herself against her lover. Sweat drips down both of their backs. Leah fucks Alice with three fingers. Fast and hard. Faster and harder. Alice tries desperately to spread her legs more but she's pinned to the wall by Leah's weight.

"I'm gonna make you come now, baby."

"Do it, Leah. Fucking do it..." Alice trails off.

"Mmmm..." Leah moans at the sight of her own hand rapidly pounding against Alice's pussy.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck, don't stop. Don't fucking stop...baby, oh fuck!"

Leah grasps Alice around the waist for more leverage. The muscles in her arm and back tighten and burn. Using the pad of her finger she puts pressure on the spot that will send Alice over the edge.

And she does. She soars to the height of her climax, yelling and moaning through gritted teeth.

Leah holds her tightly as she comes down, slowly relaxing her arms and legs, turning into a pile of Alice-shaped goo.

Alice lays her head back against Leah's bare shoulder. Breathing heavily, and barely bothering to hold herself up, she asks Leah a question.

"Tell me again. Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Leah laughs. Her pussy is aching like a son of a bitch, but she momentarily forgets about that particular problem. This girl is hers now. "I don't know baby, it's a crime isn't it?"

"A felony at least."

"Sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do," Leah's playful tone diminishes. She could fuck Alice ten more times before she needed a rest.

"I agree. Good thing you're all mine now," Alice states.

"Good thing."

Alice turns around in her lover's arms and kisses her deeply.

And they lived happily ever after and all that good shit.

* * *

**A/N**

I will apologize again for the RIDONKULOUS lateness of this here birthday gift. I have no excuses except that I am a slacker.

I would like to thank abcoolie for the generous (and very loosely-based) use of her own personal story. And last but not least, the wickedly awesome einfach_mich for the beta bizness.

I love you all. And we all love SadT.

The End.


End file.
